Fist of the Double Dragon
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: All Shinta wanted to do was compete in the DOA tornament, and now that he's been invited in, he's ready to prove his strenght to the world.
1. Chapter 1: American girls are huge!

Fist of the Double Dragon

Summary: All Shinta wanted to do was compete in the DOA tornament, and now that he's been invited in, he's ready to prove his strength to the world.

Anyone surprised with this, this is my third fic that's not part of kung fu panda, and it's a crossover with dead or alive and Ikki tousen, pretty cool huh? Warning: this fic includes action, comedy, hot chicks, hot chicks with awesome boobage, 4th wall breaking, and a perverted uncle... not kidding. I only own Shinta, his family, and Hachiko.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 1: American girls are huge!

Okinawa, Japan. A peaceful city that's part of the Ryukyu Islands, people lived normal lives, but like many others, people want more in life; they have dreams, dreams of doing something they always wanted to do since they were born. Some people have been able to live their dreams, while others have lived their lives without even trying. Dreams are made to come true, that's what a young 16 year old boy thinks. "Hey Shinta, come over here!"

"Coming Dad!" He called

(Shinta's POV)

My name's Shinta Himura, and for those who might ask, I'm in no relation to Kenshin Himura, the creators of that anime just happen to give him my family name, but that's not the point; I turned sixteen about a month ago, I have blond hair that have a couple of bangs that cover my eyes, but I don't mind them. I have jade green eyes that I got from my mom, and that also goes for my blond hair by the way, the only thing I got from my dad was my face. "Shinta, I need you to grab some boxes of ramen from the back, put them on the shelves."

"On it." Shinta answered

My dad owns this small store, and since they're not many stores where we live, people always come to it, so we get by when it comes to money. I work there too, I bet you're thinking that it's sad that I'm working in my family's store, but I don't mind it; I'm actually in summer vacation now, and I just got out of school a while ago. I get to have a couple of days off, I rarely use them though, since it's just me and my Dad who work, I feel like it'd be bad of me to just leave him by himself. "Okay dad, I'm done."

"Thanks Shinta, why don't you go practice, I can can take care of everything here." His father replied

"You sure?"

"Yeah, not many customers today, so go ahead."

"Okay, thanks Dad."

I guess you're wondering what my Dad meant by 'practice', I guess I should explain that. You see, everyday after work, I go into the woods and practice my fighting skills. I fight using kung fu I saw on TV when I was younger, I was pretty much an amateur back then, but after years of practice, and reading some books on kung fu itself, I've gotten pretty good. I can't do high jumps like ninjas or in movies, but I can do lots of flips when I want to, giving me an extra chance to attack when I dodge an opponent. "Alright, let's get started."

(End POV)

Shinta was strong fighter, though his appearance didn't really show it, his body showed a little muscle, but Shinta knew he was stonger than most people he knew; everyday, Shinta would train until six o'clock, doing push ups, sit ups, squats, and stretches. Along with that, Shinta focused on perfecting new techniques. "Alright, let's see if I can do the eagle claw today."

(Shinta's POV again)

I've only told my parents about my dream, but I guess I can tell it to you guys; when I was younger, I was always into kung fu movies, there was always this warrior who wanted to prove how strong he was to others, he would fight for what he believed in, and that would give him more strength. I was inspired by that, it made me train myself to fight, but that was just part of what made me want to become stronger, what really inspired me, was the dead or alive tournament. I think I was ten when I first saw it, the first tournament was amazing, and the champion was a female ninja named Kasumi. I was hooked on it, I watched every tournament since then, all the way to the fourth one, and since the first one, I made a promise to myself, that I would become strong and one day enter the next DOA tournament... that's my dream. "Okay, I guess I should get home now."

(3rd person POV)

The sun was starting to set, Shinta knew he had to hurry home before it got dark, so he ran the rest of the way there. His house was only a few miles away from the woods, and when he got home, he saw his parents in a thinking position. His mother was the first to see him come in, and gave him a loving hug. "Shinta, are you okay, did you break anything?"

"No Mom, I didn't do anything that drastic, so no broken bones today," Shinta assured, his mother always worried about him, but he knew she meant well. "Is something wrong, you guys look pretty tense."

"It's not that we're tense, it's just... a man came here a while ago," His father replied. "He asked about you, but I had no idea who he was. When I told him that you weren't here, he gave me this letter and told me to give it to you."

Shinta's father handed him the letter and slowly began to open it, but as he read the letter, his eyes widened in surprise; his parents could see how he reacted, a smile beginning to form ever so slowly. "Shinta what's wrong, what does it say?"

"Shinta Himura, you are invited to compete in the 5th annual dead or alive tournament," Shinta read aloud. "There will be a boat heading to Okinawa tomorrow morning, if you decide to compete, it will take you to Tokyo."

"I can't believe it, my son competing in a fighting tournament." His father said.

"But... I remember how some of those fighters die in their fights," His mother asked. "Is it such a good idea?"

"Well Shinta, what do you want to do?"

Shinta was silent, he stared at the invitation with eyes that could pierce through the heart, his hand trembling with what could be either fear or eagerness. "Um... I think I'm gonna go in my room and think about it."

That was all Shinta said, then he went upstairs to his room. "Weird, I thought he would be happy about this."

"Tetsuya, do you think that he's having doubts," His wife asked. "I still have regrets about this, but I think it'd be nice for Shinta to go."

"I don't know Rena, but I think he needs time to figure it out." Tetsuya answered

Shinta laid down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling in thought, wondering what he should do. 'What should I do, I want to go, but...!'

A small howl woke Shinta from his thoughts, only to see a chubby tanuki laying on his stomach. "Hachiko, where have you been you silly tanuki."

Hachiko replied with a small whine. "Guess what, I got entered in the DOA tournament," Hachiko gave a cheery yip. "Yeah, but I'm kind of scared. I mean the fighters in there are seriously tough, from wrestlers, to martial artists, to assassins, to even freaking ninjas!" A growl was the only reply Shinta got. "What do you mean I'm overeacting?" Hachiko gave him another howl. "I guess you're right, do you think I'm strong enough to fight them?" Shinta laughed as he felt his pet tanuki lick his face. "Thanks Hachiko, you're loyal as always."

"Did you make a decision?" Tatsuya asked, appearing at Shinta's bedroom door.

"Dad, how long were you there?" Shinta replied

"About the time you started talking to Hachiko," He chuckled. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm kind of nervous, but that's part of the fun right," Shinta said, smiling. "I'm gonna compete in the tournament, and I'm gonna show all of them my strength."

"That's my boy, show them what you got."

"Dad, don't try to act cool."

"Fine, since you're going to Tokyo, you'll be staying with your Uncle Bunji." Tatsuya explained.

"Uncle Bunji, how come you never told me about him?" Shinta asked, but the fact that his father shuddered at the name gave him a pretty good answer.

"My brother is... kind of complicated." Tatsuya sighed, he did not want to remember his childhood.

"Come on, how complicated could he be?"

"He's a pervert, a drunkard, and the ultimate couch potato," Tatsuya answered. "Though I wish they were gone, I still have the childhood memories of what he called 'brotherly love'."

'I'm sorry I asked.' Shinta thought. "Aren't there any other relatives in Tokyo?"

"Nope."

"So you're gonna leave me in the hands of your perveted drunkard of a brother!"

"Yep." Tatsuya said bluntly.

That answer made Shinta facefault on his bed. 'That's Dad for ya, good guy, but still pretty brutal.'

"If you're gonna go, you should pack and get to sleep early." Tatsuya said.

"Right, I'll get on that." Shinta sighed, but he was still happy.

* * *

(Okinawa Pier)

The next morning came, after Shinta and his parents made it to the pier, they started to look for the boat heading for Tokyo. "Hey, did the letter tell what the boat would look like?"

"I think the very big expensive cruise boat would be the one we're looking for." Shinta said, pointing at the boat in front of them. There he saw a man in black waiting.

"Are you Shinta Himura?" He asked

"Um, yes I am." Shinta answered

"Do you have the invitation," Shinta showed the letter he was given, only for the man to snatch it from his hands. "Please enter the boat, we'll be leaving shorlty."

Shinta nodded and turned to his parents. "Well guys, this is it. Uh... be sure to cheer for me on TV."

"Don't worry, we will." Tatsuya replied

"Are you sure you have everything in your bag, your toothbrush, deodorant, under-"

"**Yes** I have everything, you don't have to embarrass me Mom," Rena was always a worrywort, but Shinta knew his mom cared. "But thanks for worrying, I'll see you guys when I come back."

Before he left, Shinta hugged his parents and said goodbye. And as the boat began to leave, he could see his father trying to catch up to him. "Shinta, if Bunji tries to do something, just give him a good hit and that'll make him leave you alone for a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks dad!" He called back.

He kept waving goodbye until he couldn't see his parents anymore, it felt amazing. This was the first time Shinta ever went somewhere without his parents, it was a whole new world for him, even though he'd still be in Japan. 'I can't believe this is happening to me, but now I'm wondering how I was chosen anyway.'

"Hey there, are you new?"

A voice came from behind, but Shinta was pretty surprised at who it was, it was a foreigner; a woman with short blond hair like him wearing blue jeans, but what got his attention was how all she wore on top half of her body was a bra with the american flag, and he chest kept bouncing up and down. 'An american foreigner, and her breast are huge!"

"You okay, your face is turning red." The woman said

'She's talking to me, crap, say something in english." Shinta thought. "I'm fine, thank you!"

"That's good to know, my name's Tina." She replied

"Nice to meet you, my name's Shinta Himura, I nev-wait..." After looking at her more thoroughly, Shinta knew exactly who Tina was. "No way, you're Tina Armstro-!"

Before he could finish, Tina grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth to stop him. "Shh, keep it down will ya?"

Shinta nodded and she finally let him go. "Tina Armstrong in person, you're like the ultimate celebrety."

"So you heard of me." Tina chuckled.

"Yeah, I saw you in the first DOA tournament," That's when Shinta remembered something. "By the way, I remember you had brown hair in the first tournament, why'd you change it?"

"Oh that, I died my hair when I first started, blonds my natura-oh crap."

"What's wrong, you see something?" Shinta turned around, but Tina grabbed him and turned him back to her.

"Don't look, my dad's right behind you." Tina said.

"Your dad..." It took a few minutes for Shinta to remember. "Oh, you mean Bass Arm-!"

Tina cut him off by holding her hand to his face again. "Can't you talk quietly for once?"

"Sorry, why are you hiding from your dad?" Shinta asked

"He acts like I'm a little kid, every tournament he tries to stop me and make me go back to wrestling," She explained. "But I have other plans for a career, and until he figures it out, I'm gonna keep fighting him and win."

"That's so cool, keep on fighting Tina, and I'll keep fighting too." Shinta complimented

"So you're competing this year, aren't you a little young?" Tina asked

"Nice try, but I know that Eliot was my age when he first joined, so I'm set."

"That so, well you better get ready for when I beat you," She said smiling, that's when Tina saw her father coming towards her. "Well I better go before my dad sees me."

"Okay, see ya."

Right after Tina left, Shinta turned to see Bass walking straight towards him. Just like his daughter, Bass had blond hair with an american flag around his head like a bandana, but he was much taller than her, at least 196 cm; he wore a bikers leather jacket with matching leather pants, just staring at him from up close made Shinta intimidated. 'He's huge, no wonder Tina didn't want me to see him. If he still thinks of her as a little girl, I hate to see what he does to guys who try to hit on her.'

"Hey kid, did you see my daughter anywhere?" Bass asked

'Oh thank god, he didn't see me with her.' Shinta sighed "Um, you're Bass Armstrong right, so you're looking for Tina?"

"Yeah, I saw her come this way, you seen her or not?" Bass was impatient.

"She was here, I thought she was looking at me, but it turns out she was looking at this other guy." I lied

"What, where'd she go!" He demanded

"I-I think she went back the way you came from."

"Tina!" Bass was furious, he stormed off to find her, leaving Shinta baffled.

"Americans are huge, in both height and chest size." He said aloud. 'I can't believe I met the Armstrongs, and I can't believe I survived a meeting with Bass.'

That thought made him remember all the challenges he would face in the tournament, but the fear he once had was changed into excitement. 'This is gonna be fun, no doubt about it.'

* * *

(Tokyo, DOATec safe house)

"Mr. Donovan, the invitations have been sent." Said one of his men.

"Good, what about the invitations I specifically told to be sent," Donovan replied. "Where they given to the two fighters?"

"Yes sir, Hakufu Sonsaku, and Ryomou Shimei both got invitations."

Donovan chuckled at the answer. "Good, then the plan is finally set in motion."

* * *

To be continued

How's this, I hope this story turns out alright. Chapter 2 coming soon. I saw this from another crossover fic, so I thought I'd give it a try.

Shinta Himura

Starting match phrases:

"Alright, I'm ready for this"

"I'll prove my strength."

"I won't back down now."

Victory phrases:

"I won, kickass!"

"Thanks for the fight."

"I hope my parents saw me win."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome party

Fist of the Double Dragon

Chapter 2: Welcome party

I should put this out now, I do not own Ikki tousen or dead or alive, they belong to their respective owners, all I own is Shinta, Hachiko, Botamochi, and Uncle Bunji. PS: What Bunji does, don't ask me where I got it... just don't.

* * *

Though only a few hours on the boat, Shinta was already starting to feel homesick, but no one could really blame him; while he checked the view on the boat, he ralized that this was his first ever trip away from his family, and he worried about what his family would do. 'I bet mom is worrying like crazy right now.'

"Hey Shinta, you okay?" Tina asked, ever since she saw her dad, she's been out of sight through most of the trip.

"Yeah, I guess I'm worried about my parents." He answered

"I bet they're way easy going than my dad."

"Oh yeah, my mom worries about me a lot, but she still accepts what I want to do," Shinta explained. "It might not look like it, but Bass is the same as my mom. He's worried about you, that's all."

"If only that were true, but all he wants me to do is quit my dreams and do professional wrestling for the rest of my life," Tina was so annoyed by it, and she had enough. "This tournament will be where I tell him I've had it, and maybe he'll leave me alone."

'Yeah... if he's been doing this since the 2nd tournament, I doubt he'll stop now.' Shinta thought, but then he looked to see Tokyo dead ahead. "Hey look, we're here."

(Shinta's POV)

I always wondered what Tokyo really looked like, I remember some pictures I saw of it at the house, but I never saw it in real live; the town was filled with the technological wonders that made Japan known in the world, I could see cars, a few people, and even a bullet train passing by. "Wow, I can't believe how many things there are in Tokyo."

"You never been here before?" Tina asked

"Nope, this is my first time here," I answered, which reminds me. "Hey, where do we go to begin the tournament?"

"Didn't you read the invitation, we meet up with the others at Donovan's mansion," She explained. "We have to be there at six, and since it's 3 o'clock, we have three more hours to spend the day."

"Oh yeah, then I guess I'll go see my uncle." Another thing I remember. 'What did dad say yesterday?'

* * *

(Flashback)

"When you get to Tokyo, head to Shibuya where the train station is," Tetsuya explained. "Bunji lives near there in a house that looks a little expensive. I already told him you were coming, but something tells me he'll forget."

"Uncle Bunji's the oldest right, so shouldn't he be the responsible person?" Shinta asked

"When he wants to... and that's pretty rare."

* * *

(End flashback and back to 3rd person POV)

'Geez, the way dad talks about his brother, Uncle Bunji must be an annoying wealthy slob.' Shinta thought. 'Nah, I should give him a chance.'

After the boat arrived at Tokyo pier, Shinta was one of the first people to step out. Everything looked so new to him, or at least a lot bigger, it was amazing either way. "So Tina, what are you... Tina?"

Tina had already left without even saying goodbye, but he knew she had a good reason. "I guess she wanted to escape her dad as fast as she can. Oh well, I guess I'll see my Uncle for the rest of the day."

(Shinta's POV)

My dad said that Uncle Bunji would be living in Shibuya, but he never told me where exactly where Shibuya is; Tokyo is way to huge for me, crowds of people walking from one street to another, and one crowd made me end up in a back alley. The second time brought me to this ramen shop... which actually wasn't that bad, but then I ended up in the world's biggest street. 'This is annoying as all hell, where am I!'

I couldn't stand it any longer, so I decided to ask someone for directions. "Excuse me sir, can you tell me where Shibuya is?"

"Are you kidding, you're standing in the middle of the scramble crossing," The man said, but I still have no idea what he meant. "You're in Shibuya, are you new here or something?"

"Yes, now can you tell me where Tokyo station is?" I asked

"Just turn right and head straight to the statue of Hachiko, you can see it from there." The man explained.

"Thanks a lot."

At least the people are nice like back home, and the sights are pretty cool too, Including the statue of Hachiko. Speaking of Hachiko, I remember promising him that show him the statue when I was a kid, maybe I should've brought him with me. 'I wonder what Hachi's doing now?'

(3rd person POV)

After taking a few pictures of Hachiko, Shinta could see where the Tokyo station was, so he headed there without any more distractions. Once he got close, he could see a bunch of houses on one side of the street, one them looked more like an apartment than the rest, but it only had one room. 'I think this is the house dad was talking about, I wonder if Uncle Bunji's there?'

Shinta knocked to see if anyone was there, but when he did, the door slowly opened on its own; the inside of the house looked messy, beer cans around the couch, a crumbs of food on the floor. That's what Shinta thought he'd see, but it was actually pretty clean inside, not a spec of dust in sight. 'What do you know, I guess dad was messing with me, but where could Bunji be?'

"Now, who would you be?"

An adult voice came from nowhere, and before Shinta could react, a pair of strong arms grabbed his neck from behind. It wasn't hard to tell that the voice was from a man, even the smell of alcohol was obvious when the man breathed on him. "I don't think I called for any service today, but I guess I can enjoy it while it lasts."

"What, who ar-ah!" Shinta couldn't even finish his sentence, the feeling of a hand patting his crotch made him uneasy.

"Well, aren't you well built," The man chuckled. "I'm more into women, but I guess I'll let it slide today."

"**Where do you think you're touching**," Shinta grabbed the hands wrapped around him and threw the man to the ground. "I don't know who you are, but I'm not a fan of rape."

The man just laughed and got back on his feet. "Relax, it was just a joke. Besides, you can't rape the willing."

"I wasn't willing!" Shinta retorted

"Well you _felt_ pretty willing."

"Says you, freaking perv!"

Shinta was pratically fuming, but he calmed down enough to see who this man was; he was wearing an white unbuttoned shirt with a pair of blue jeans that looked like they were used a lot, and in the middle of his face were a pair of small glasses that showed his brown eyes. How exactly did this person get in, there was only one answer, but Shinta hoped he was wrong. "Um... a-are you my Uncle Bunji?"

"Uncle Bunji, wait a second," The man stared at Shinta for a second, then instantly smiled with joy. "Well, if it isn't Shichiko himself!"

"Shichiko?"

"Didn't expect you so soon, come here and give Uncle Bunji a hug." Bunji extended his arms, but Shinta took a step back.

"After a few minutes ago, no way I'm touching you," Shinta replied. "Also, how do you know about that name?"

"You're dad tells me about you on the phone, it's such a cute nickname too."

'Dad... damn you.' Shinta groaned. "Just call me Shinta, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Now don't say that, you saw me when you were two," Bunji explained. "Remember when I changed your daipers?"

"Uh, not really." But to be honest, he didn't want to remember.

"Still as cute as ever, and you look just like my brother," Bunji gave a perverted smile. "I just counldn't help remembering the brotherly bonding time we had, great memories."

'For who exactly?' Shinta thought

"Hey, how about we start our Uncle/Nephew bonding?"

"No... F-ing... way!" Was all Shinta had to say.

"Hmph... you're mean, Shichiko," Bunji pouted. "So I heard you're fighting in the 5th dead or alive tournament."

"Yeah, you know about it?" He asked

"You kidding, I've been a fan since the first tournament."

"Really, same here." Shinta said, smiling. 'Huh, maybe he's not so bad.'

"All those girls fighting each other, who wouldn't be a fan, it'd be a lot cooler if there was some mud wrestling."

'...Nevermind' Shinta groaned. "Anyway, I'm supposed to head out to the welcoming party soon."

"Well if I were you, I'd take care of that large bulge first." Bunji replied

"Shut up, freaking pervert!"

"What, I was talking about your bag."

Though still a sick joke, Bunji was right about Shinta's bag, there was something big moving inside, and it wanted to go get out. He slowly unzipped the bag to have a big brown blob jump to his face, but to his surprise, it was just Hachiko jumping on his shoulder. "Hachiko, how'd you get here?"

Hachiko responded with a loud howl. "I know you were in my bag, but didn't I tell you to stay home?" This time he gave small whine. "Oh yeah, I did promise that I show you the statue, and I guess you took this as an opprotunity." Hachiko gave a few yips in reply. "Alright, I promise to take you tomorrow." Hachiko nodded in agreement, but then gave a low growl when he saw Bunji. "That's Uncle Bunji, my dad's brother."

"So that's where the name came from, don't you two look cute together." Bunji replied, making Hachiko give a small whine.

"I know, he freaks me out too," Shinta whispered, but then he remembered something. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Um, about 5:45." Bunji answered

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for the party!"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, at Donovan's mansion."

"And that is... where?"

"It's... it's uh...um..." Shinta honestly didn't know. "Screw it, I'll just have to ask someone!"

Shinta ran straight outside, but to his surprise, a large limosine was parked right in front of the house; a man in black came out of the drivers seat and looked at him through a pair of shades. "Are you, Shinta Himura?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Please get in, I'm here to take you to the mansion." The man said.

"Oh, thank you."

"Hang on, I'm coming too," Bunji ran back inside and came back out with a new pair of pants and wooden sandles on. "This'll be the party of the century."

"What, no way you're coming!" Shinta argued

"I can't leave you by yourself, what if a weird pervert comes out of nowhere and grabs you, or even the girls?" Bunji asked

"I think every girl, including me will do the same thing... kick him in the nuts." Shinta answered. 'And at this rate, I'll probably do it now.'

"Ouch, that hurts Shichiko."

"He may also come, if you like." The man said, calmly.

"Fine, you can come."

* * *

(Donovan's mansion, 6:01 PM)

Once they arrived at the mansion, Shinta was amazed at how big it was, even Bunji whistled at how big it was. Another man in black appeared at the front door, and he looked like he was waiting for them to come. "Welcome, you're the last person to come, please hurry in."

"Thank you very much."

When the the two entered, they looked around and saw many paintings of a man who looked proud and had strong beliefs, there was another picture that had the man, but there were two women next to him; both of them had blond hair and blue eyes, though one of them was younger, which meant she the child of the two adults. "Wow, I didn't know that Donovan was married."

"He isn't."

The two turned to see a young woman in her twenties, her blond hair looked beautiful with her blue eyes, she wore a black and blue outfit, and a blue ribbon was tied in a bow to hold her hair in a ponytail. "Those pictures are of Fame Douglas, the true head of DOATEC... but he was killed."

"And you're his daughter, right?" Shinta asked

"How did..."

"I could tell from the painting... but I could tell from your face," Shinta extended a hand, in hopes that the women would shake it. "It's nice to finally meet you, my name's Shinta Himura, and this is my first tournament."

The women smiled and shook Shinta's hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Helena Douglas."

"And I'm his Uncle Bunji, we know so much about you," Bunji said, shaking her other hand. "You're the head of DOATEC, an opera singer, and even how your chest size is a...?" Before he could finish, Shinta punched him right on the top of his head. "Ow... that hurt, Shichiko."

"Please forgive my Uncle, he gets real excited around people he's seen on TV."

"It's okay, but I should warn you to be careful, there's more to this tournament than you know." Helena walked deeper into the house.

"Weird, what does that mean?" Shinta said aloud.

"She's probably talking about how DOATEC's tri tower blew up." Bunji replied

"Huh?"

"You didn't see the news that day, the tri tower was destroyed in the last tournament," He explained. "No one knows what happened, some thought it was a problem in the company."

'A problem in the company, what happened?' Shinta thought. 'I know that the winner in the 4th tournament was Helena, but they never showed what happened after that.'

"Man, that Helena sure knows how to strut her stuff." Bunji said, who obviously watched Helena walk away.

"Hm... let's follow her, we'll probably in the others."

"Oh yeah, babes galore."

Ignoring his Uncle's statement, Shinta went on to follow Helena, only to find a large room with other people. He could feel something inside of him trying to get out, it wanted to be like a total fanboy and freak out in front of all the fighters, but he kept his cool and stayed quiet; but unfortunetly for him, Bunji was the kind of person to do just that. "Hello ladies, check out this smorgasbord of big boobed beauties!"

"Keep that to yourself, some of the girls have male relatives that are also competing," Shinta whispered. "You're a pervert, but I don't want you to die."

"Aw, you really care about me," Bunji smiles and gives Shinta a hug from behind. "You're a good nephew... whoa, check out those boobie bombs!"

"What are boobie bombs?" Shinta asked, but was quickly answered by the person he saw.

Bunji was talking about the young girl in the school uniform, the girl had light brown/blond hair with green eyes, she wore an orange sweater vest with a short red skirt. Shinta wouldn't admit it out loud, but Bunji wasn't lying about her breast being huge; though Shinta didn't know, Hachiko had hid under his shirt for a long time, but he finally came out when he saw a glimpse of food on the table. "Hachiko, get back here."

Shinta ended up running after him, and by luck, no one took a glimpse at how silly he looked. Hachiko jumped on the table of food, ready to eat anything he could, but Shinta quickly grabbed him in the last minute. "Hachi, you greedy tanuki, were you that hungry?"

"Hey, is that a tanuki?"

Shinta didn't even notice the girl next to him, and it was the girl Bunji was talking about as well. "Uh, yeah he is."

"He's so cute, what's his name?" She asked

"Hachiko, like the loyal dog."

"Wow, he must be pretty impressive to get a name like that."

"Yeah, he's my best friend," Shinta petted Hachiko's head, remembering all the good times they had. "Oh yeah, I'm Shinta Himura, I'm from Okinawa."

"I'm Hakufu Sonsaku, from Tokyo." Hakufu said, smiling

"And I'm Uncle Bunji, but you and those assets of yours can call me Bunji." Bunji included

"My... assets," Hakufu didn't really understand at first, but then it hit her. "Wait, are you talking about my boobs?"

"You sure are smart, I like this girl." He chuckled, only to get smacked by Shinta.

"The more you talk, the more I know that my dad was right about you," Shinta sighed. "Which also means more of me hitting you."

"Shichiko, you're such a meanie." Bunji pouted

"Shichiko, I thought it was Shinta?"

Shinta was about to explain, but he was cut off by another man in black. "Attention all participants, I welcome you to Donovan's mansion. Though he's not here, he has asked me to explain how round 1 will go, first we will show our four new participants. May the four fighters please come up and tell us about yourselves."

Hakufu was the first to go. "Hiya, my name's Hakufu Sonsaku. I love to fight, and I always wanted to fight in a tournament, now that I am, I'm gonna enjoy it to the fullest."

"Next, Ryomou Shimei."

Ryomou Shimei was another girl, she had short blue hair and green eyes, there was also a mole on her left cheek, but an eye patch hid her left eye for some reason; what got the intrest of most people was the blue short skirt maids outfit she wore. "I'm Ryomou Shimei, there's not much that I like, but I do enjoy fighting. I wasn't gonna enter this, but Hakufu insisted."

'Wow, I guess she's not the talkative type.' Shinta thought.

"Botamochi Kitajima."

"Um... I'd rather not." Said a voice, but no one could tell who it was.

"Very well, Shinta Himura."

Shinta just stared at everyone, he was so nervous of making a fool out of himself, that he almost didn't say anything. "Hello, my name is Shinta Himura, no relation to Kenshin Himura. I live in Okinawa, and I practiced kung fu ever since I was a kid. I want to prove my strength in front of everyone, and it's been my dream to compete in this tournament. So if I have to fight you guys, I won't give up, whether you're a ninja, wrestler, assassin, or a normal fighter!"

The man in black pressed a button that brought down a large computer, it showed every fighters name and who they would fight. "This will show how round 1 will commence."

Hakufu vs. Hitomi

Eliot vs. Brad Wong

Shinta vs. Bass

Christie vs. Leon

Ryomou vs. La Mariposa

Botamochi vs. Lei Fang

Jann Lee vs. Helena

Ryu Hayausa vs. Hayate

Kasumi vs. Ayane

Tina vs. Zack

"Yay, I'm in the first round!" Hakufu cheered

'Oh crap, my first fight and I fight Bass.' Shinta thought

"Wow, you're screwed." Bunji stated

'What kind of uncle says that?'

"The first round will start at 5:00 PM in Ikebukuro, if you are late, you will be disqualified."

"No worries, I'll be there." Hakufu replied

"Now that that's done, you will all find a limo waiting for you outside to bring you home."

"Aw, that's it?" Bunji asked

"I gotta admit, this is a lously party." Shinta said, Hachiko whining in agreement.

Everyone decided to leave early, but before Shinta left, he saw the shadow of someone on top of the mansion; it was a young women, her long orange hair blowing beautifully in the wind, and she wore a blue and white ninja uniform. The women was entrancing, but just like her beauty, she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. "Hey Shinta, what are you looking at?"

"I think... I saw Kasumi." Shinta said.

"The cute ninja girl in blue, up there," Bunji was too late though, all he saw was a trail of cherry blossoms. "I must've missed her, hey Shinta..."

Shinta wasn't paying attention, he just watched as the cherry blossoms flew in the air. "Oh I get it, your dad told me that you had a thing for her when you were younger."

"W-What, no I don't." Shinta argued

"Then what's with the blushing?" Bunji said, showing a perverted smile.

'God damn it, can't dad keep one thing to himself?' Shinta groaned. 'But it is true, I did have a crush on Kasumi when I first saw her on TV. I thought I outgrew it, but I guess it's still there.'

"Come on, you can tell your Uncle Bunji." Bunji grinned, his face right next to Shinta's.

Shinta did the right thing and kneed Bunji in the stomach. "The day I tell you something is the day I enjoy your perverted exploits. Now let's go."

Hachiko gave a dog like chuckle and followed Shinta to the limo, leaving Bunji by himself. "Shichiko... such a fiesty nephew."

* * *

To be continued

Finally, the tournament will commence! Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Hakufu the Conqueror

Fist of the Double Dragon

Chapter 3: Hakufu the Conqueror

* * *

(Shinta's POV)

So today was the beginning of the tournament, and the person who's fighting first is Hakufu and Hitomi. Hitomi does karate, but I have no idea what Hakufu does; maybe she does karate too, or maybe Hakufu does mixed martial arts, so she can do different kinds of fighting styles at once. 'I wonder what Hakufu's doing today, maybe I'll see her when I wake up.'

"Are you thinking about someone?" Bunji asked, standing on top of Shinta's bed.

"Will you get out of my face!" I exclaimed. 'It's only been two days since I met Uncle Bunji... and I'm getting annoyed as hell by him.'

(3rd person POV)

While Shinta got dressed for the day, Bunji enjoyed his day by grabbing a beer, laying on the couch, and watching TV. He felt pretty mellow, but that was how he always was. "Shinta, are you gonna come out, or do you need help changing?"

"Stay out, I'm about to come out anyway!" Shinta yelled

Bunki just laughed, he loved messing with his nephew, it was like having fun with his brother again. "Oh Tatsuya, if only you knew how you and your son are the same." Bunji watched as Hachiko stepped out of Shinta's room, giving a loud whine. "Tired little guy, did you get enough sleep?" Hachiko didn't answer, all he did was jump on the couch and watched the TV. "Silent treatment huh?"

After a while, Shinta finally came out with a new set of clothes, but the looked pretty surprising; he wore a khaki colored sweater vest with a black buttoned shirt under it, Shinta also had a pair of khaki pants with chains on the pockets, there was even a chain on the sweater vest that went around his neck. To top it off, he compliments the outfit with a black wristband. "Wow, you sure look casual."

"Thanks, my dad said I should try wearing casual clothes when I come here, I do a couple of times back home, but sometimes I feel out of place." Shinta said, embarrassed.

"You should wear those all the time, it makes you look like a badass," Bunji complimented. "But since you have your dad's face, you look more of a sensitive punk, it's so cute."

'... Should a guy really say that his brother is cute? I think you can, but not at an age like this.' Shinta thought. 'Dad was right, Uncle Bunji's a drunk, a perv, and a couch potato. It makes me think about his job, what exactly can a guy like him do for work?'

"Are you thinking about me?" Bunji asked with a perverted grin.

"W-Well, I was thinking about what you do as a job." Shinta answered

"My job?"

"Yeah, no offense, but I kind of can't see you doing some jobs," He explained. "So what's your job anyway?"

"Oh, I'm a video game tester." Bunji said happily.

'That's... perfect for him.' Shinta sweatdropped. "I'm surprised, I heard that job pays big bucks."

"Yeah, there's this girl I know that actually got paid 65 dollars an hour for playing gutiar hero."

"Oh wow, I wonder if I can get a job like that." Shinta wondered

"I can ask a few people if you like." Bunji suggested.

'Wow, that's nice of him.' Shinta smiled. "Thanks, what kind of games do you play anyway, fighting, adventure, RPG's?"

"Even better, I play hentai games." He amswered

Both Shinta and Hachiko sweatdropped. 'I should've saw that coming... and he probably plays those 24/7, which is probably the reason why he lives in a place like this.'

"I love playing dating sims, they let you choose what kind of personality your character is," Bunji said, adjusting his glasses. "I usually make the character a tough but secretly kind person."

"Really, I'm not a fan of hentai, but I do play the persona games," Shinta replied. "I play as a gentleman to the girls, and I try to be understanding to the characters."

"Oh yeah, which girl do you get intimate with?" Bunji asked

"If you mean as a girlfriend, I was with Chie, but I'm trying with Yukiko this time."

"Hm, I'll try that way next time, nice guys always win in dating sims, especially in hentai games."

"You know what... I'm leaving, come on, Hachiko." Shinta called, Hachiko followed and jumped on his shoulder.

"Wait, where you going?" Bunji asked

"I promised Hachi that I show him the statue of Hachiko, and I guess we'll check out the sites later on." He answered

"I'll come too!" Bunji insisted

"No."

"Come on, you'll need me to show you around," Bunji smiled and grabbed Shinta from behind. "Uncle Bunji can be helpful, so let me help."

"Oh fine, not get off before I throw you down again." Bunji quickly obeyed and followed Shinta outside.

Shinta already remembered where the statue of Hachiko was, so it didn't take long for the three of them to find it. The statue had several people around it, and most of them were waiting for others. "Here you go Hachi, this is the dog I got your name from."

Hachiko walked towards to the statue and happily yipped in reply. "You're welcome, I promised you after all."

"He seems happy." Bunji said.

"Yeah, he wanted to see the statue ever since I told him the story," Shinta replied. "About how Hachiko was always loyal to his master, and how he would always meet his master at the train station when he came from work. Even when his master died, Hachiko was loyal and waited for him at that same train station, all the way till death."

"It's such a tearjerker, I always cried when I heard that story." Bunji weeped

"I really liked it, and ever since I told him that story, Hachi's been doing his best to be like the original," Shinta smiled and petted Hachiko's back. "He's been my best friend since I was a kid, and he's always helped me when I needed it."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Shinta sighed, he couldn't tell if Bunji was serious or not. "Hey, why don't we head over to Shinjuku, I heard they got a pretty good cosplay cafe."

"Isn't that pretty far away?" Shinta asked

"Well, it is a two hour ride on the train, but the cafe will be worth it."

'He isn't gonna let this go, but I gotta admit...'

"I always wanted to try a cosplay cafe... is that what your thinking?" Bunji asked with a grin.

Shinta stood quiet and turned his back to Bunji, making sure he didn't see him blush from embarrassment. "... Let's just go."

(Shinta's POV)

I'll admit it, Bunji was actually on the mark on what I was thinking, I never went into a cosplay cafe, but I heard they were really cool; I mean, the thought of maids catering to the customers whim, wearing those cute outfits... not to mention how they call you master. 'Oh god, I'm starting to sound like him!'

"You okay Shinta, you've been quiet through the whole ride." Bunji said, even Hachiko gave a whine in concern.

I didn't want him to know that I wanted to go, but I think he already knows; it had already been an hour since we got on the train to Shinjuku, I had to hold Hachi like a stuffed toy so no one would notice, but Uncle Bunji was as giddy as a... I'd say school girl, but that doesn't work for him. "I'm fine, but you've been pretty energetic through the whole ride."

"Of course, a friend of mines from Shinjuku told me about these two hot maids at the cafe," Bunji said happily. "There's one that has a chest bigger than melons, and there's this other girl with a heart shaped eye patch, it makes her look cute, not to mention she has a shy and fiesty side."

'He has friends like him in Shinjuku?' Shinta sweatdropped. "Your information must be pretty dead on."

"Oh yeah, my sources always gets the stuff."

"Besides that, I guess I'm worried about the fight I have with Bass," I explained. "I know it'll be hard, he is a former wrestling champion and all."

Bunji smiled and ruffled my hair a little. "No worries, I'm sure you'll be able to beat him."

"You think so?" I asked

"Yeah, don't forget that your parents will be watching you," Is Bunji really encouraging me? "Bass Armstrong maybe a strong guy, but you're stronger than you look too, not to mention smart, cunning, and quick on your feet."

'Wow, he really believes in me.'

"And if that doesn't work, you can always use that cute face of yours to win." He said, smiling.

"Heheheheh... hahahahahaha," For a pervert, he's really not all that bad. "Thanks, you can be cool when you want to be, Uncle Bunji."

I was expecting a smile and a thank you, but no... he had to hug me with face all up in mines. "Aw, that's the first time you said my name without hitting me, I'm so happy!"

"Get off, you're making a scene!"

"Now Shinta, say pretty please to Uncle Bunji."

"Asshole!"

* * *

(Shinjuku, Tokyo, 4:00 PM)

(3rd person POV)

'Right when I start to like him, he ends up ticking me off.' Shinta thought

"Oh Shinta, such a shy nephew." Bunji laughed

After the situation on the train, Shinta did his best to ignore Bunji to the fullest, but not without giving him a good whack to the head; Hachiko was wrapped around Shinta's neck like a scarf, holding its tail with his mouth so no one would know he was alive. "Come on, I said I was sorry, couldn't you forgive your dear Uncle Bunji?"

"Hn." Shinta grunted

'Don't answer... don't answer.' Shinta repeated to himself.

"... Hey, we're here!" Bunji pointed at the cafe.

The cafe was about medium size, and the sign on front was nothing but hearts. "This is the cafe?"

"Yep, love love cafe," Bunji grabbed Shinta's hand and pulled him in. "Come on, let's go!"

Shinta didn't even get a chance to reply, but instead he blushed at the girl in the black maids outfit. "Hello, how may I help you, master?"

"Uh... um..." Shinta couldn't answer at all.

"How about you give us a table, pretty lady." Bunji winked at her.

"Of course master, whatever you want," The maid bowed and turned around. "Please follow me to your table."

"A-Alright." Shinta answered and followed her to a table near a window. 'Wow, she's pretty cute.'

"What would you like to order?" The maid asked.

"I'll have a strawberry sundae." Bunji answered

"Um... a vanilla milkshake for me please." Shinta included.

The maid nodded and began to leave, when she turned around, Shinta could actually see bit of white laced panties from under her skirt, but he decided to look away before anyone noticed. "Isn't this place great?"

"Hmmm." Shinta groaned

"Oh calm down, this place was basically made for people like me," Bunji assured. "It's pratically normal to sneek a peak."

"I don't want to be considered a pervert." He replied

"Hey, some people here just want the sweets, you don't have to be a perv."

"... I just realized something, you actually labled yourself as a pervert."

"Well, you can't help the truth." Shinta sweatdropped at his Uncle's answered

'He's so proud of it... it's kind of creepy.' Shinta thought

"Hey, did anyone here order a vanilla milkshake?"

The two turned to see a young girl in a maids outfit with cat ears on her head, but what got their attention was the huge rack on her chest. "Hey... you're Hakufu."

It took Hakufu a while to remember who she was talking to. "Hey, you're the kid with the anime name, um... Kurosaki?"

"Himura, Shinta Himura," Shinta answered. "We met at the welcome party for the tournament."

"Right, and you're his funny uncle, how'd you guys know I work here?" Hakufu asked, giving them their orders

"We didn't know, how long have you been working here?" Shinta asked.

"Haha, only a week."

"A week, that's pretty short."

"It's weird, but we always get fired after a couple of days." Hakufu agreed

'Geez, either Hakufu sucks at work, or someone keeps ruining it for her,' Shinta thought. "Wait, who else is working with you?"

"Where do you think you're touching!"

The voice came out of no where, but everyone could see a man flying into a wall; the voice appeared as a blue haired girl in a cat maids outfit, and she wore a heart shaped eye patch. "Touch me again, and I'll kill you!"

"Mou-chan, not again," Hakufu pouted, and walked towards her. "If you keep beating up customers, we'll keep getting fired, then we'll never get into the battle tour."

"That girl... I think that's Ryomou Shimei." Shinta recalled.

"The big boobed and heart patched girls, that's them!" Bunji said, smiling.

"Hakufu, let's just go." Ryomou wasn't into this job, or any of the other jobs that she was in.

"But we have to keep working, we haven't got paid yet." Hakufu argued

"Forget getting paid, you're both fired!" The boss exclaimed

"Wow... that's uh..."

"Pretty harsh," Bunji finished, but then a thought came to his mind. "Hey, why don't we help them out?"

Shinta just looked at him with a 'like how?' look while Hachiko finished the rest of his milkshake. "Come on, we could at least hang out with them."

"Well, I would like to see more of Shinjuku," Shinta thought aloud. "Fine, but if you do something, I'm not gonna help you if you get your ass kicked."

"Hey ladies, why don't you let us show you a good time?" Bunji suggested

"Do you want to die?" Ryomou asked

"A good time, you'd do that for us?" Hakufu replied

"Of course, me and my nephew will show you this great arcade, its not far from here either." Bunji sure was glad that Hakufu didn't know what he meant.

"Hakufu, are you stupid?"

"Hey, don't call me stupid!" Hakufu shouted, but Ryomou was paying attention to Shinta.

"You're the kid from the welcome party, Shinta Himura." Ryomou said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Ryomou." Shinta replied

"Likewise." Shinta was surprised when he saw Ryomou smile, it was actually pretty cute of her.

"Hello, what about me?" Bunji asked

"Oh yeah... this is my Uncle Bunji."

"Why'd you have to introduce me like that," Bunji whined. "You're just mean, Shichiko."

"And you're just a pervert, so we're even." Shinta replied, which earned Hakufu's laughter.

"Mou-chan, let's go with them." Hakufu insisted

"Fine, but don't you need to get to your fight soon?" Ryomou asked

"No worries, I got a few hours left." She assured

"But that guy said to be at Tokyo park at 5:00, you got an hour left." Shinta pointed out.

"..."

"Hakufu, are you alright?" He asked

"Wait for it, she'll figure it out." Ryomou assured

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" Hakufu ran straight out the cafe, without even changing out of her maids outfit.

"That's Hakufu for you, makes me wonder how she's supposed to break fate." Ryomou said aloud.

"Break fate, what do you mean?" Shinta asked

"Right, you wouldn't know about what happens in Tokyo, since you live in Okinawa."

"What does that mean?"

"Mou-chan, Shin-chan, come on!" Hakufu called

"I'll explain later, let's hurry and follow her."

* * *

(Timeskip, Tokyo Park, 5:10 PM)

A crowd had already formed in the park, and everyone was ready to see the first round of the tournament, there was even a camera crew and announcer there. "Welcome to the first match of the dead or alive tournament, todays match is against a regular competitor and a new fighter, but it seems that the newbie hasn't even showed up yet. If she doesn't hurry, then she'll be disquali-"

"Wait, I'm coming!" Hakufu called ran through the crowd.

Right when Hakufu got through the crowd, she tripped on her feet and fell flat on her face. With the position she fell in, and while in the maids outfit, nearly every guy in the crowd nearly fell from a nosebleeds, even Shinta had to hold it back. 'Hakufu... how clumsy can you get.'

"Oh man," Bunji showed a perverted smile with blood dripping from his nose. "That Hakufu girl is something else."

"A-Alright, time to get on with the first match," The announcer said. "Our first fighter is a competitor since the 3rd tournament, her father runs a karate dojo, and she's the best in class. Give it up for Hitomi!"

The girl named Hitomi was a 18 year old brunette with sky blue eyes, she wore a kahki shirt with blue jeans. With red fingerless gloves on, Hitomi was ready to fight, but she took the time to help Hakufu up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm clumsy today." Hakufu said with a goofy smile.

"There's our challenger, a resident of Tokyo and a student of Nanyo academy, Hakufu Sonsaku!"

The crowd started to cheer, and Hakufu couldn't help but wave at the audience. "Thanks everyone, I'll make sure to win."

"So you think you'll win?" Hitomi asked

"I gotta win, no matter what." Hakufu replied

"That's the spirit, then you'll have to beat me." Hitomi was getting excited, she was already in her fighting stance.

Hakufu was getting excited as well, she stepped back and got into her stance as well. "I'm getting psyched now, let's go!"

Get Ready

Fight!

Hitomi was the first to attack with a reverse backhand, but Hakufu was able block and counter with her own punch that was grabbed by Hitomi's other hand. The two were at a stand still until Hitomi used the opprotunity to throw Hakufu to the ground, she attempted to attack from above, but Hakufu quickly got up and dodged before it was too late; the battle continued with the two girls attacking, blocking, and countering each other each time. Some of their heats made contact, but they still kept going with all their strength. "Ryomou, what did you mean before, about Hakufu breaking fate?"

"Well, have you ever heard the legend of the three kingdoms?" Ryomou asked

"The three kingdoms in China," Shinta replied. "My school talked about it for a little while, but we didn't cover much of it. All I know is that there was a war between the kingdoms."

"Well you see, that war has been repeated for over 1800 years," Ryomou motioned to the earring on her ear. "This magatama shows that I'm a descendant of a warrior from the three kingdoms, and so is Hakufu."

"Hakufu's a descendant too," Shinta watched closely as the fight kept going, and as Hakufu dodged another of Hitomi's punches, he could see a clear magatama pierced on her ear. "You're right, I can see the earring."

"Hakufu's a descendent of Sun Ce, one of the three great rulers of the three kingdoms," Ryomou explained. "We toushi are bound by fate to go through the lives of our ancestors. But inside Hakufu lies the power to destroy fate, and save us from this eternal battle."

(A/N: I watch Ikki tousen, but I went to wikipedia to get more info. I didn't know the plot was based off the story of the three kingdoms, so I'm putting the chinese names in the story.)

"Whoa... that's cool." That was all Shinta could say. 'Wait a second, whatever happened to Uncle Bunji?"

Shinta turned to see Bunji taking pictures of the whole fight, but it wasn't for the fight entirely; everytime Hakufu dodged Hitomi's attacks, her skirt kept flying in the breeze, showing some if not all of her panties, and everytime that happened, Bunji quickly took a picture. "Go Hakufu, keep dodging!"

'So that's where the phrase 'panty shot' came from,' Shinta groaned. "Where'd you get that camera anyway!"

"I brought it with me, think of it as something to bring your parents when you go home." Bunji said, smiling

'I could never show those pictures to my parents... especially mom.' Shinta thought

"I got you!" Hakufu went for a kick to Hitomi's head, but it was blocked easily.

"No, I got you!" Hitomi retorted

Hitomi attacked Hakufu with a reverse backhand to the stomach, the blow was so strong that it tore off Hakufu's outfit. Nearly every man in the crowd fell from blood loss, but Bunji went all out with the pictures when he saw Hakufu fall in a suggestive position; Shinta sweatdropped at how his uncle would drool with every pictrue he took, it was actually depressing. "Oh man, now this is what I call a cat fight."

'I wonder if you can remove a relative from a family' Shinta thought, but he still blushed at the sight of Hakufu. "Ryomou, does that always happen?"

"You could tell?" She asked

"I was guessing... but I didn't think I'd be right." He sweatdropped again while watching his uncle take more pictures.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

'It's like she's used to it, unless... it happens to her to!' Shinta thought

Ryomou just looked at how Shinta stared at her from top to bottom. "Yes, my clothes get ripped off too, don't ask how."

"Sorry, I guess my Uncle's starting to rub off on me."

"W-Well, since the challenger is down, I guess the winner of this match is-"

"Hey, you tore my outfit," Hakufu got up and looked pretty mad. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Miss Hakufu, wouldn't you like to get a change of clothes on first?" The announcer asked

"Huh, nah, this happens all the time." She assured

"Wow, I admire your determination, Hakufu." Hitomi said, smiling.

"Thanks, now I'm gonna defeat you in one blow."

"Then I'll beat you before you get the chance!"

Hitomi began attacking gain, but Hakufu decided to dodge each one; the crowd cheered on as the battle kept going, and Bunji kept taking pictures of Hakufu's body, which was covered with nothing but a bra and panties. Hitomi kept attacking, but Hakufu finally went on the offensive when she saw an opening in Hitomi's attack. "I got you!"

Hakufu attacked Hitomi with a palm to the stomach, though it looked like it didn't do much, the back of her shirt just exploded off her. The blow was so strong that Hitomi fell to the ground, but she was still concious. "I don't believe it, the winner is Hakufu Sonsaku!"

"Alright, I won!" Hakufu jumped in joy, while everyone else watched as her chest bounced with her.

"Hakufu," Hitomi didn't have to struggle, besides her torn shirt, she was fine. "You're a great fighter, though I didn't want to lose, I'm glad I got to fight you."

"Thanks, you were fun to fight with, Hitomi."

"Hey, I think we should get you some new clothes before everyone dies from blood loss." Ryomou suggested, pointing to most of the unconcious men.

"Great match girls, these pictures are going into my special scrapbook." Bunji chuckled, only to recieve a punch to the stomach by Shinta.

"No way you're keeping those pictures, I'm burning them when we get home." Grabbing the pictures from Bunji's hands.

"Don't be mean Shichiko, I worked hard on those." Bunji whined

"You're Shinta, right?" Hitomi asked

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Same here, and do your best in your fight, Bass is a tough fighter." She warned

"Thanks, I'll do my best when it's my turn."

"Shin-chan, how come your uncle calls you Shichiko, you were supposed to tell me before." Hakufu asked

"Oh yeah, it's nothing special," Shinta grabbed Hachiko and held him like a stuffed toy again. "Shichiko is my name and Hachi's put together, you can call me that if you want."

"That's a cute nickname." Hitomi giggled

"Yay, I get to call you Shichiko." Hakufu cheered

"No fair, why does she get to call you Shichiko, when I can't?" Bunji pouted

"It doesn't stop you from calling me that anyway, but the reason I don't want you to is because you make it sound like a pet name for a couple."

"What's wrong about that?" Everyone just laughed, while Shinta was ready to bust Bunji's head open.

* * *

(DOATEC's safe house)

"So that's the power of the dragon, it's amazing," Donovan chuckled in his seat, watching the fight from a computer monitor. "With power like that, I'll take over the whole world."

* * *

To be continued

Sorry if the fight sucks, I need more work on my fight scenes. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The fist of time fight's on!

Fist of the Double Dragon

Chapter 4: The fist of time fight's on!

I do not own anything, I only own my OC's.

* * *

Today was the second day of the tournament, only one more before Shinta's fight against Bass. The thought kept plaguing him in his sleep, it felt like he couldn't sleep at all. Little did he know, his Uncle Bunji was watching him the whole time he slept. "Shichiko looks so cute when he sleeps, just like his father was."

Bunji stepped closer to Shinta's bed, he watched his breathing closely, the way he slept looked completely cute to him. "Morning sunshine, time to wake up."

"Hm... five more minutes." Shinta replied

"Okay, if that's what you want."

But Bunji wasn't going to leave Shinta like that, he was going to wake him up in way he could enjoy; Bunji crept closer to Shinta's body, moving to his side where his ear was. Bunji took a deep breath and blew in his ear, the air cause Shinta to shiver and give out a small gasp. "Looks like someone has sensetive ears."

Bunji was about to do it again until Shinta woke up and gave him a menacing stare. "You do that one more time... and I'll freaking kill you."

"Morning Shichiko, and how are you today?" Bunji didn't even care about what he did, he thought it was funny.

"I feel like kicking the ass of the person in front of me, now get out!" Shinta pushed Bunji out of the room and made sure the door was locked this time. 'I could've sworn I locked this yesterday... he must have a key.'

"Shinta... you okay in there?" Bunji called

"Stay out, I gotta change!" He replied. 'Today's match is Eliot vs Brad Wong, then it's me and Bass tomorrow.'

But that wasn't what Shinta was really interested in, he was thinking more about Hakufu's fight with Hitomi; before she made her final blow, Shinta saw a small sphere of light in the palm of Hakufu's hands. 'What was that move Hakufu used back there? I didn't look like a weapon, but more like a technique.'

The thought kept racing through Shinta's head, but after he got dressed, he decided to leave it alone for now. When he opened the door to the living room, he saw Bunji in the same position as yesterday; sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands, and Hachiko was sitting next to him. "You know, a normal person would wake someone by shaking them."

"So you think I'm special, that's so sweet of you to say." Shinta sweatdropped, it was as if his insult was a compliment.

"Geez, I can't believe that you're such a... such a... is that love hina?" He turned his attention to the anime Bunji was watching on TV.

"Yep, I got the DVD set." Bunji answered

'Well, at least we both like anime.' Shinta sat between Bunji and Hachiko to watch with them. "What episode is this?"

"Episode 6, one of my favorites."

"Really, I like the action scenes in this show, but I do like the comedy too," Shinta chuckled. "What do you like on the show?"

"The panty shots, the nude shots, and everything about the girls," Bunji said pervertedly. "I learned from the anime that the best things in life can even be seen in the simplest things, but I love when the girls trip, I think Naru's behind glistens in the sunlight."

"Really... want to know what I learned from the anime?" He asked

"Oh, and what did you learn?"

"NARU PUNCH!"

* * *

(Timeskip to Dogenzaka, Ramen-Don at 1:00 PM. Shinta's POV)

Okay, for those of you who want to know what the hell happened a couple of hours ago, let me tell you right now. I used a love hina reference to punch my Uncle Bunji straight into the sky, hahahah... sorry, it's still funny to me, and I'm surprised that it actually worked. Anyway, after that, me and Hachi decided to go have some ramen to eat, pretty glad that I was able to find this place the first time I got here. "This is great, can I have another bowl here?"

"Sure thing!" The owner replied

"How about we find Uncle Bunji after this," Hachiko gave a whine in reply. "Yeah, he'll come back sooner or later, might as well chow down till then."

"Excuse me, mind if I sit here?"

"Huh, oh sure."

I wasn't even paying attention to the guy at first, but then I got a good look at him; it was a blond haired boy about my age, he was wearing a red hoodie and black pants, which looked pretty familiar. "Thanks."

"No problem..." Wait a second. "Hey, you're Eliot!"

"So you know me, nice to meet you," He greeted, he was pretty kind. "You're Shinta Himura, I saw you at the welcoming party."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you in person," Hachiko gave his own greeting as well. "This is Hachiko by the way, do you come here often?"

"No, I was hungry and I saw this place, how about you?"

"Nah, I'm still new to Tokyo, but I found this place on my first day... while getting lost."

Eliot is pretty nice, this is why I like being in this tournament, because I get to meet and get to know all the fighters. "Hey, do you know that older person at the party?"

"What older person?" I asked

"He was the one who came with you, with the small glasses and weird smile," Eliot explained. "He kind of reminded me of Brad a little with the look on his face, like he drinks a lot."

"Oh, that was my Uncle Bunji."

"He seemed nice."

"Yeah, when he wants to be."

"So what's he really like?"

I didn't expect him to ask a question like that, but what can I say about Bunji anyway; it's only been three days since I've been staying with him, I mean... he's kind of hard to describe. He's got a good job that pays greatly, but he's still a pervert, a couch potato, a drunk, an total ass, a jerk, a unbelievable pain in the neck. "Um, are you okay?"

"He's a perverted jackass that never leaves me alone," Did I say that out loud? "Sorry, didn't mean to scream."

"It's okay."

"There's honestly a lot of negative things I can say about my uncle," So... so much. "But besides that, he does show some kidness, and that's what makes him nice."

"Well that's nice, where is he?" He asked

"Well after he did another one of his moments, I punched him to the sky, he might've fell somewhere in Shibuya." Thinking about it. 'Maybe I should go find him later on.'

* * *

(Somewhere in Cat Street, around the same time. Bunji's POV)

"Aw, why does Shichicko beat me so bad?"

If only Shinta was here, I would've loved to see his face right now, but still, I'm impressed by how far his punch brought me; who knows, maybe Shinta can really beat Bass tomorrow, and probably the whole tournament. "But I wish he didn't have to be so hard on me, I maybe the sensetive type, but I can be rough too."

Man, times like these I miss being a kid again, and hanging out with Tatsuya of course. How I miss the times I played with my little brother, playing in the bath, even crawling into his bed. "Ah, to be young again-ow!"

"Hey, what where you going!" Replied a strange sounding voice.

It wasn't hard to tell from the tone of voice, even the smell of his breath made me realize that it was some drunk guy I bumped into, but turns out he wasn't just someone; I knew he looked familiar from his silver hair, even the silver colored shirt he wore with brown pants made me realize who he was, it was Brad Wong himself. "Sorry about that, I just got lost in the memories of my childhood."

"Memories huh, where they good?" Brad asked

"The best I ever had, now I feel like getting a drink."

"A drink does sound pretty good, I think I'll get one myself."

"Mind if I join you?" It's not everyday that I get to drink with a celebrity.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

(Back at Dogenzaka, Shinta's POV)

Eliot's really a nice person, I'd ask him about his life, but I wonder if that'd be asking too much of him; now that I think about it, the fighting style Eliot uses looks familiar to someone else I saw once. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Eliot asked

"Well... do you know anyone named Gen Fu?" I replied

"Yes, Gen Fu was my master," He answered. "He taught me everything I know about Xing Yi Quan, but to tell the truth, I didn't think I was really worthy to learn."

"Why's that, Gen Fu looked like the kind of person who'd always think of his students as valuable."

"Actually, I'm his only apprentice, that's what made me feel unworthy of being his student." I was surprised when he said that, what made Gen Fu only choose one apprentice anyway?

"Hey, do you guys want anything else to eat?" The owner of the ramen shop asked

"Sure, I'll have shoyu ramen and oolong tea." I answered

"I'll just have oolong tea." Eliot replied

"Coming right up!"

"Eliot, do you mind telling me what happened in the 4th tournament?" I asked

"Well, I fought in the tournament because I thought that my skills weren't worthy for my master," He told, I only nodded as he continued. "I fought as hard as I could, though I didn't win, after that I went back home to challenge master Gen Fu, and after years of trying, I finally beat him, proving that I was worthy."

"Wow." What'd you expect, I was at a lost for words.

"When I beat him, I finally learned why Gen Fu choose me as an apprentice," Eliot continued. "It was because I was just like him, an immovable warrior."

Now that's what I like, a deep, unmoving bond between master and student, it's something every warrior would dream of having! Thank god I'm not saying this out loud, I'm a total fan of kung fu movies, and something even similar to it just makes me go fan crazy. "You're so cool, I wish I had a relationship like that."

"I think you have that with your uncle."

"What, all I have with him is an annoyance."

"I wouldn't say that, I know that you say your uncle is annoying, but maybe that's just his way of showing that he cares," Eliot explained. "People have their own way of showing their feelings, maybe that's just your uncle's way."

I can't believe I didn't think of that, Eliot must've gained his wisdom from Gen Fu, the student learning from his master is so cool! "I guess I get your point, Uncle Bunji may be a perverted drunk, but he does have his moments."

"See, I told you." He said smiling.

'He's not that bad, matter of fact, I never really seen Uncle Bunji drunk.' I thought. 'I wonder what he's doing now?'

* * *

(Back to Cat Street, 3rd person POV)

"Hey, what's with those two drunks over there?"

"Isn't that Brad Wong?"

"Yeah, so I guess it's normal for him to be like that, but who's the chubby guy with him?"

Everyone in Cat Street just watched as both Bunji and Brad laughed together in a drunken state. They didn't even care about who was looking at them, they were having the time of their lives. "So you really did that?"

"Yeah, I totally left my brother in the bathhouse naked, I took his towel before he had the chance to get me." Bunji said, still laughing.

"What was the look on his face?" Brad asked

"Priceless," He answered. "I loved the shocked look on his face. Matter of fact, I think I might do the same thing to my nephew."

"You got a nephew?"

"Yeah, Shinta Himura."

"Oh yeah, that blondie from the welcoming party," Bunji was surprised that he remembered that. "He reminded me of this other blonde kid, Eliot was his name."

"Oh yeah, I saw him in the last tournament," Bunji replied. "He sure had a cute face, but not as cute as my nephew's though. He has my brother's face, which makes it even more adorable."

* * *

(Dogenzaka, Shinta's POV)

"Achoo, achoo, achoo... achoo!"

"You sneezed four times, I wonder what that means?" Eliot said.

'I wonder that too, I know someone's talking about you when you sneeze," I thought. "And someone's talking bad about you if you sneeze three times... what is it if it's four times?'

Ugh, I got a chill in my spine now, I feel like something bad is coming my way. "Shinta, what time is it?"

I grabbed my phone to check. "About 5:00, why?"

"I have to go, my fight with Brad is in Cat Street and it's in half an hour." He said.

"That's right, I'll come with you then, it'll be fun to watch." I said smiling.

"Thanks."

(3rd person POV)

Both Shinta and Eliot ran as fast as they could to Cat Street, only to make it by a split second. A crowd started to cheer as they saw Eliot appear, some asked for an autograph, but he declined and went through them; Shinta stood back where the crowd was and watched, he was excited to see two DOA fighters fight in person. "Oh man, this is gonna be-what the!"

Shinta felt a firm hand grab his behind. "Shichiko has such a cute behind."

"Uncle Bunji... I'm gonna," Shinta was about to beat him to oblivion, but the redness on Bunji's cheeks gave him a good reason of what was happening. "Um... are you drunk?"

"Aw come on, is it really that obvious?" He asked.

"To be honest, I didn't really know at first since you do this a lot," Shinta admitted. "But the fact that your face is red makes it easier to figure it out."

"What are you doing here anyway... shouldn't you be in school by now?" Bunji was totally drunk.

"It's summer, why do you think I'm here?"

"Uh... hey Brad!" Bunji waved to Brad who was right next to Eliot, and to Shinta's surprise, Brad actually waved back.

"Wait, how do you know him!" He exclaimed

"We met after you punched me all the way here," Bunji said, hiccuping with each word he said. "Now we're drinking buddies."

'So that's what the fourth sneeze meant.' Shinta sweatdropped.

"Alright, it's time for the second fight of the tournament," Said the announcer. "This fight brings in two originals from the previous DOA tournaments, give it up for Eliot and Brad Wong!"

"I'll show you the true power of my martial art!" Eliot proclaimed, forming his fighting stance.

"You still saying that, I thought you'd at least lighten up the next time we fought." Brad replied.

"I have a little, but I never hold back when I'm fighting."

Brad sighed and formed his stance as well, which looked like he was doing a dance. "Alright, let's get started."

Get ready... Fight!

The fight began with Eliot's first attack, punching Brad and finishing with a kick to his head, but Brad leaned far back and dodged it; the next kick Eliot made was countered with Brad grabbing it, he wrapped himself around Eliot's leg and kicked his face, bringing them both to the ground. "Go Brad, show him your moves... Shichiko, what's his moves again?"

"Brad uses the Zui Ba Xian Quan style, which is more commonly known as drunken kung fu," Shinta explained and quickly continued. "Brad's a tricky fighter, his moves are umpredictable and he can dodge attacks perfectly."

"Ya here that, Brad, you unbeatable!" Bunji cheered.

"I said... nevermind," Hachiko gave a whining reply. "Don't bother, Hachi, let's just cheer Eliot on."

Eliot quickly got up, but Brad kept to the ground, laying down like he was watching TV; Brad kicked from below as Eliot reacted blocking, but he didn't react in time when he was hit with a backflip, putting Brad back on his feet. "Come on kid, don't tell me you gone soft."

Right when Brad attacked with a punch, Eliot grabbed it and countered; he elbowed Brad in the stomach, then pushed him back with a powerful open palm thrust. "I learned to never go soft, now hurry up and get beaten!"

'Whoa, Eliot sure knows how to get serious." Shinta thought. "Go Eliot, kick his butt!"

Eliot ran straight at Brad and kicked him straight in the stomach, the blow pushed him to the wall, but Eliot wasn't done yet; he attacked again with a punch, Brad dodged it but wasn't aware of Eliot's kick to his head, he got Brad and then used his foot to slam him to the ground. Brad tried to attack with a kick from the ground, but Eliot grabbed it and kicked him in the chest, knocking Brad out. "And the winner is, Eliot!"

"I expected as much."

"Alright, you rule, Eliot!" Shinta cheered, walking up to him.

"Thanks, good luck on your fight tomorrow," He replied. "I want you to win so I can fight you."

"I want to fight you too, so I'll definetly win!" Bunji came from behind and grabbed Shinta.

"Hey, congrats on your award Eliot, have a great time at college."

"Uh, thank you." Eliot chuckled nervously

"Now you see what I live with." Shinta whispered

Right when Eliot was about to reply, they all turned to see Brad getting back on his feet. "Whew, I thought I was dead for a minute, you got a strong kick kid."

"Brad, why don't we have a drinking party at my house?" Bunji suggested

"I'll drink to that."

"No way, you guys do that, then I'll never get any sleep." Shinta argued

"Shichiko, you can drink too if you like."

"No way!"

* * *

To be continued

Sorry for taking so long, now I can show my OC's moves against Bass! Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: This is my strength

Fist of the Double Dragon

Chapter 5: This is my strength: Shinta's hidden power!

Time for Shinta to shine, I only own my OC's. (I would kill to own DOA and Ikki tousen.)

* * *

The third day of the tournament had finally came, meaning it was time for Shinta's fight with Bass Armstrong. The thought of it kept him from sleeping, so he ended up reading a manga of Naruto he brought with him to pass the time. 'Maybe I can find a bookstore around here, I need to get the newest issue soon.'

Right when Shinta finished the issue, he grabbed his cell to see he was getting a text message. "Shinta Himura, your match will be in Ikebukuro, at the DOA stadium. Please arrive before 3:00, or you will be disqualified... well, I guess I should get ready."

Around the time Shinta got changed, Hachiko finally woke up to see him reading again. His small whine was a good morning to Shinta, so he replied by petting his back. "Morning, Hachi, sorry to wake you up, I couldn't sleep."

Hachiko gave a small yip of concern. "Yeah, but don't worry about it, I'm ready for anything that comes at me."

"Morning, Shinta!" Bunji opened the door with a perverted smile on his face.

'Except that... dude must have a key.' Shinta thought.

"How's my favorite nephew this fine...!"

Bunji stopped at his sentence to look at his nephew, everything he saw on Shinta looked surprising to him; Shinta wore a white buttoned up shirt that went with a pair of grey jeans, around his neck was a red scarf, and what made Bunji wide eyed was the pair of black glasses he wore. The way his Uncle stared at him scared Shinta a little. "You know, it's not nice to stare at people."

"Shichiko, you look like a bishonen," Bunji exclaimed. "That outfit with the scarf and glasses makes you look like a total hottie!"

"Um... you think so?" Shinta asked, blushing.

"Of course, let me do something first."

"H-Hey, stay back."

"Calm down, let Uncle Bunji take care of you."

Shinta stepped back with each step his uncle took towards him, it was right when his back was to the wall that Bunji right next to him. "Don't worry, this'll be done before you know it."

'Oh god I knew it, Uncle Bunji's a rapist!' Shinta thought, he was so scared that he closed his eyes, waiting for whatever would happen.

"There we go."

"Huh?"

Shinta opened his eyes to see Bunji smiling, it didn't look like anything happen, but then he noticed that the top of his shirt was unbuttoned. "There, now you look like a true womanizer."

"Really, thank you, this is really nice of you, Uncle Bunji." Shinta said smiling.

"Aw, I'm just trying to help my little nephew is all," Bunji blushed, Shinta was actually surprised at how nice and sincere he was. "I know today is your first fight, so give it your all and win, I believe in you."

"Y-You do?"

"Of course, I'm your uncle after all."

Shinta was surprised, he had never seen his uncle be this nice before, it felt like he woke up in another dimension. 'This has got to be a dream, but if it is... I hope I don't wake up.'

"Hey, why don't we head over to Ikebukuro, they have a pretty good arcade there." Bunji suggested.

"Cool, let's go." He answered

* * *

(Ikebukuro Station, 10:00 AM, Shinta's POV)

I'll admit that the train ride was pretty long, but it actually felt short from the conversation me and Uncle Bunji had; I still can't believe how different he is today, he isn't acting like a total perv, but more like an uncle. I like him like this, but to tell the truth, I was starting to like his old self. "So, which way do we go?"

"It's right through the park, and that's not far from here." Bunji answered

"Cool," Right when we were about to head out, Hachiko jumped off my shoulder and ran off. "Hachiko, come back here!"

That crazy tanuki had me chasing after him, I didn't know where he was going, but I think he had smelled something familiar; Hachi always had a strong sense of smell, and whenever he smelled something familiar, he'd go after it and make me follow. I don't know what he smelled, but Hachi ended up bringing me in front of the arcade Uncle Bunji talked about. "So this is where you went, but where are you?"

"Hey, where'd you come from, furball."

That voice sounded familiar to me, when I turned to where it came from, I saw Tina holding Hachi in her hands. "Shinta, didn't expect you here."

"Y-Yeah, talk about luck," It felt hard to look at her. I mean, it wasn't that hard, she was wearing a white T-shirt with the american flag on it, a pair of jeans and cowboy boots. There was nothing bad about it, but it was the fact that Hachiko kept caressing her chest with his head. "It's uh, nice to see you again, Tina."

"Is this little guy yours?" She asked, Hachiko was whining happily... lucky dog.

"Yeah, my pet tanuki, Hachiko," I answered. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was about to hang out in the arcade, you wanna come?"

"Sure, I came here for that reason anyway," I said, following her inside, most of the games I saw were the same as what I saw at home. "What do you want to play?"

"How about that," Tina pointed to a dead or alive 4 video game, I'm still surprised that someone made a game out of the tournaments. "It can be practice for when you fight my dad."

"You sure you want to play that?" I asked

"What, you scared of getting beat by a girl?"

"No, let's just play."

So we ended up playing the game, Tina played as her dad while I played as Eliot. It was about 12:00 after we were done playing, I kind of felt bad... that I won everytime. "Dead or alive, blazblue, even soul calibur, do you play video games everyday or something?"

"Maybe I should've told you... I'm kind of a pro back in Okinawa," I would've told her, but I don't think she would take me seriously. "Don't feel bad, you got me 10 to 20 times."

"Yeah, while you won 40 to 50 times."

"That was basically luck... and a couple of online tournaments helped my experience," I muttered... wait a second. "Oh man, I totally forgot my Uncle Bunji!"

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, I must've lost him when I was following Hachi," I looked down to Hachiko. "Hey, do you remember the way?"

He nodded and started to lead the way. "Come on, Tina."

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Hachiko was almost away from their sight, so Shinta had to run while holding Tina's hand. Her hand was so warm, and soft to the touch, but unknowing to them, Bass was watching from afar; Shinta's heart was pounding from the touch of Tina's hand, it felt so nice. 'I'm seriously hanging out with Uncle Bunji too much.'

As soon as Shinta knew it, Hachiko had brought the two of them in a small alleyway. "Hachiko, I don't remember this way, are you sure you didn't forget?"

Hachiko yipped in reply, but Tina watched as the two talked in confusion. "Um... you understand him?"

"Huh... oh yeah, I guess I do," Shinta said sheepishly. "I never really thought about it, maybe I just have a sixth sense for understanding animals."

"Special and a a good dresser, I'm impressed," Shinta turned around before she saw him blushed. "So what's he saying?"

"He said that he smelled my uncle come this way," Hachiko yipped again. "Huh, he's still here?"

Tina jumped at the feel of her behind getting touched, she grabbed the persons arm and pulled it behind their back, pulling them down to the ground. "I don't like people touching there on the first date."

"Heheheh, can I touch somewhere else then?"

"Is that who I think it is," Shinta saw the persons face, the small glasses and perverted grin was a great giveaway. "Tina, I think you submissioned my Uncle."

"Uncle, he looks a little old to me." Tina was referring to Bunji's grey hair.

"Hey, I'm only 35, and this is my natural hair." He argued.

"So much for thinking you changed for today, you can let him go now," Tina nodded and released her grip on Bunji, he quickly walked behind of Shinta and smiled. "Seriously, can you at least be a little normal."

"Normal just isn't in my vocabulary, Shichiko." Bunji said, making Tina giggle.

"He's got a point, with ninjas, mercanaries, and a kid who can talk to animals, this tournament is anything but normal." She added.

"Hey, I take that as an in-ah." Shinta stopped his sentence in fear by the person he saw in front of him, even Bunji was scared.

"What's with you two, you look like you seen a ghost." Tina said.

"N-No... even worst than that, l-look behind you."

Tina could see a large shadow looming over her, a shadow she knew far to well. When she turned around, Tina saw her father behind her. "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

Bass had a face filled with anger, and from the way his eyes glared, Shinta could tell that his anger was pointed at Bunji. "I'm gonna kill that perverted freak!"

"Daddy, wait!"

Tina's voice wasn't enough, Bass charged with the intent on killing Bunji, but what stopped him was Shinta with his arms stretched wide open. "Get out of my way, kid!"

"Mr. Armstrong, I need you to listen to me," Shinta's body shaked, he was scared out of his mind, but he knew that he couldn't let this happen. "Beating up Bunji is completely justifiable."

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Bunji argued.

"Though it may be justifiable, killing him won't." Shinta finished.

"Oh I won't kill him, I'm gonna break every bone in his body." Bass snarled

"Trust me, after the couple of days I've been with them, I just want to kick his ass even more," Shinta explained. "But you gotta understand, Uncle Bunji may be an annoying, perverted drunkard who messes with you, but he does have moments that makes him... pretty nice."

Shinta's voice of reason didn't do much, but it seemed to have clamed Bass down a little. "My name is Shinta Himura, I'm supposed to fight you today, so how about we make a deal?"

His anger was still there, but it seems Bass was curious. "What kind of deal?"

"In our match today, if you beat me, then I'll let you do whatever you want to my uncle." Shinta answered

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Shinta ignored Bunji and continued.

"But if I win, you leave him alone and... leave Tina be."

"Huh?" Everyone said

"Look, I understand how you feel... kind of," After all, Shinta wasn't a father. "As a father, you're supposed to protect your children, especially your daughter. You try to do what you can to help her, even teaching her how to fight for herself. Honestly, Bass, you're a great father, but you have to learn to let your daughter go and let her do what she wants."

Tina was surprised, not only did Shinta save his uncle's hide, but he's also trying to help her with her father. "It's a deal, but I won't go easy on ya, not even if you're a beginner!"

"Thank you, I won't go easy either," Shinta watched as Bass jumped on his bike and rode off, when he was gone, he took a deep breath to make sure he was alive. "Oh man, I thought that would've killed me!"

"Kill you, what about me, I'm a goner if you lose your match." Bunji whined.

"Shut up, this is your fault anyway!" He retorted

"But I haven't done my life long dreams yet, I never got to go to an island with nothing but bikini babes."

"God knows that'll never happen," Tina muttered, she saw Hachiko nod in agreement. "But I gotta say, that was pretty brave of you Shinta, making that deal with daddy to save your uncle's ass, and also help me along the run."

"Well, you told me that you wanted him to leave you alone," Shinta said blushing. "So if I win, I want you to tell him that."

"But it won't work, he's too stubborn."

"Trust me, a good beat down can calm a man down." He assured.

"Alright, I gotta go, see ya."

Shinta waved goodbye as Tina walked away, while Bunji watched as he hips moved from side to side. "Oh man, Tina has the best hips, and they go great with that booty."

"You know, there's such a thing as 'too much information'." Shinta replied.

"Yes, but that's the kind of information you need," Bunji chuckled as he saw Shinta grab his phone. "Who ya calling?"

"I'm not calling, I'm texting."

"Then who ya texting?"

"You'll see when he replies." Shinta cell vibrated, showing that someone replied to his message.

_Shinta_

_I got your message, if you like to talk about it, we can meet at the west gate park._

_Eliot_

_"Huh, when did you get Eliot's number?" Bunji asked_

"Right after his match with Brad, you were too drunk to remember," Shinta placed his cell back into his pocket and went his way with Hachiko following. "Are you coming, Uncle Bunji, I don't really know the way, so can you please show me?"

"Well, when you ask so nicely, of course Shichiko."

* * *

(Ikebukuro west gate park, 11:15 AM)

Shinta had made it to the park earlier than he thought, he sat down with Bunji on a small bench, watching as Hachiko played in the trees and a small playground next to it. He checked if there were any messages from Eliot, but nothing came. "I guess his train isn't here yet."

"It's only been a couple of minutes, just give it time," Bunji assured, he tried putting an arm around Shinta's shoulder, but he slapped it away. "So, are you ready for your big match?"

"You know, I'm not gonna fight for you." Shinta answered

"What, but what abou-"

"I'm going to fight, but I'm not doing it for you," He cut off. "It's your fault anyway, if I do lose... then I hope he breaks every fiber of your being."

Shinta didn't hear anything, he expected Bunji to whine, or say something like "That's mean, Shichiko." But he was surprised to see Bunji completely depressed. "Yeah, I guess I'm not a good uncle, aren't I?"

'Oh man, did I hurt his feelings?' Shinta thought

"I'm sorry, none of this would've happened if I didn't act like... well me," Bunji continued. "You're my first nephew, and I don't really know how to take care of kids, but I do know that they don't need a pervert taking care of them. It's no wonder you hate me."

Shinta felt bad, he wanted Bunji to be a little sad, but not like this. "I never said that I hated you."

"Huh?"

"Just because you're a pervert doesn't mean I hate you, it has caused problems, and an annoyance to me," Shinta continued. "But it's weird, I actually like that about you."

"Really?" Bunji sounded like his usual self.

"But it wouldn't hurt you to be a little less of an ass, be more like an uncle, you know," He replied. "And if you at least do that... I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Oh Shichiko, you're th-"

"As long as it isn't something stupid," Bunji was about to reply. "Or embarass me," He tried again. "Or scar me for life!"

Bunji just laughed and hugged Shinta happily. "Shichiko, you're the greatest!"

"I'm gonna let this slide." Shinta chuckled

"I'm glad you two are getting along."

Eliot was right there watching, which caused Shinta to push Bunji away. "How long were you there?"

"Not long, I got your message, so what's going on?"

(Five minutes later... yeah, don't feel like explaining what happened.)

"So that's what happened, if I don't win, Bass is going to kick Uncle Bunji's ass... who definetly deserves it."

"Hey!" Bunji argued, but Eliot gave a small laugh.

"I see, I think you might be able to beat Bass," Eliot explained. "If you can keep dodging him, he'll eventually slow down, giving you the opprotunity to counter."

"Oh yeah, Bass is slow on his attacks, so I can counter him when I dodge," Shinta actually thought this would work. "But it might be hard, though he's slow, Bass makes it up with muscle, and if I get hit, I'll probably get a bone broken. I'll need something strong enough to finish him, like... that move Hakufu used on Hitomi."

"That move, you saw it too?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah, I remember that she had a sphere of light in her hands... it looked like energy or something."

"Energy... oh yeah, I saw that ball of light in her hands." Bunji added

"Really, I thought you were too busy taking pictures of her." Shinta muttered

'Th-That was him?' Eliot thought but went back into topic. "Anyway, you're right about it being energy, what Hakufu used was her chi."

"That's what it was?"

"Yes, master Gen Fu told me how you can impliment your chi in many uses, even as an attack," He continued. "I was surprised to see Hakufu use it, she must've learned from an incredible master."

'Right, or maybe it's because she's the descendant of Sun Ce.' Shinta thought, then an idea ran through his head. "Eliot, can you show me how to use that technique?"

"Well, I learned how to use chi a little, but I never learned how to use it as an attack." Eliot answered

"Then I'll have to learn along the way, if I'll have any chance of beating Bass, I need to learn," Shinta replied. "Trust me, I'm a quick learner, so I can do this."

Eliot could see the determination in Shinta's eyes, he was definitely serious. "Alright, I'll teach you as much as I know, then we'll work together to work on using chi as an attack."

"Alright, then let's do it."

* * *

(DOA Stadium, 3:00 PM, Shinta's POV)

I can't believe how much I learned in 4 hours, it probably would've took forever to explain in a story. Either way, I have to be sure that I'm ready, I have to take my glasses off when I fight, I don't use them much anyway; they're mostly used for when I read, and when something is far away. "Alright, I should get ready for when they call my name."

* * *

(3rd person POV)

The crowd in the DOA stadium was completely packed, everyone was cheering to see the match between Shinta and Bass. "Hakufu, why are we even here?"

Even Hakufu was there to see the match, bringing Ryomou with her. "Mou-chan, we have to see Shinta's match, he saw mines anyway."

"Couldn't we have just watched it on TV?" Ryomou asked

"It wouldn't be the same as watching it up close, now let's cheer for him!" She answered

"Don't plan on much."

"Alright, are you ready for the 3rd match of the tournament," The announcer yelled, getting reply from everyone in the stadium. "Today's match is against a newbie and one of our DOA regulars, so let's give it up for the competitors!"

The right side of the stage had the spotlight, the rock song "Steel Horse Rider" was being played, presenting the person about to come out. "This man is one of the greatest pro wrestlers in the world, he even gave birth to another great wrestler. Now, give it up for the king of the ring, the legendary Bass Armstrong!"

Everyone cheered even louder as they saw Bass appeared in the spotlight, wearing a sleeveless leather vest with pants to go with it, and he wore brown cowboy boots. He took his time walking to the ring, watching everyone call his name. "Who's ready for a real fight?"

The crowd cheered louder, waiting for the battle to start. "Now, time to bring on his opponent. This boy comes from the island of Okinawa, and has taught himself kung fu at a young age. He maybe new to the tournament, but his name is from one of the best animes ever, now give it up for Shinta Himura!"

Shinta was pretty surprised to hear his name be cheered so loudly, they gave his opening a theme from Rouroni Kenshin. When the spotlights were on him, he almost jumped when he saw all the people stare at him. 'Okay... deep breath... let's start walking.'

With each step, Shinta could see all the people watching him, all their eyes judging him, but he could see a few people actually cheering for him; Bunji, Eliot, Hakufu, and Ryomou were all cheering for him. "Go Shichiko, that's my nephew down there!"

"You can do it!"

"Go win, Shichiko!"

Ryomou didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes told Shinta to win, even Hachiko cheered him on. 'Thanks everyone, I'll do my best.'

Shinta was ready, he jumped into the ring and watched as Bass stretched and got ready. "Alright you two, get ready to give the crowd what they all are waiting for."

"Give me your best shot!"

Shinta held his ground and got into fighting stance. "I won't back down now!"

Get Ready... Fight!

Shinta was the first to charge, when Bass try to punch him, Shinta ducked before he had the chance to make contact. 'Right, Bass maybe strong but he's slow, so if I just stay faster than him, then I can win!'

Using this as an opprotunity, Shinta repeatedly punched Bass in the gut, pushing him back with every blow. Bass was about to grab him, but he quickly backflipped to get away; using the ropes around the ring, Shinta jumped up and kicked Bass on the head with the back of his foot. "Whoo, go Shinta!"

But that cheer soon faded as Bass grabbed him from the air, he grabbed Shinta's body and slammed it to the ground; Bass pulled Shinta by the leg, throwing him to the ropes, when he came back, Bass grabbed his head and threw him to the ground. "Oh, that's gotta hurt! It looks like Shinta's out for the count."

"Shichiko, don't give up!" Hakufu called

Shinta's body went limp, his eyes were starting to fade, he was about to lose consciousness. 'I can't believe it... the battle barely started... and I'm about to lose.'

"Was that all you got kid, I'm disappointed." Bass said, staring down at Shinta's body.

'Damn... damn... why can't I be stronger?' Shinta thought. 'I need... I need more strength."

_Do you want strength?_

"Well folks, I guess this is i-"

"I won't lose!"

Shinta reacted faster than anyone could see, he stood on his hands and planted both of his feet on Bass' face. Shinta flipped over to grab Bass' neck, then slammed him to the ground, and getting back up in an instant. "I'm not gonna lose, I'll never lose so easily!"

"Whoa, it looks like Shinta isn't going down so easily." The announcer said, even the audience was impressed.

"That's my Shichiko!" Bunji cheered.

'What was that, he just gained more strength.' Ryomou thought

'I can't believe it... I'm actually conscious and moving." Shinta thought. "But how... how did I get this strength, more importantly... who was that voice I heard?'

With all the thoughts running through his mind, Shinta was almost forgot about Bass, he was laughing as he began getting up. "I'll admit, I didn't see that kick coming, I actually thought you were out for the count."

"I'm pretty surprised myself, I guess I'm hard to get rid of." Shinta joked.

"I like ya kid, maybe after this match I'll show you some wrestling moves."

"I'd like that, now let's keep going!"

Shinta striked with a strong punch, though Bass blocked it with his arm, the blow was still powerful. Bass kicked back him back, and was about to punch Shinta, but he grabbed his punch and was about to counter; Shinta gave Bass three solid punches from his face and sides, he tried another kick to his head, but Bass grabbed him and slammed Shinta to the ground. "Now this is what we want, this is an epic match!"

The audience cheered louder than ever, screaming for more action, Bunji and everyone else tried their best to cheer and help Shinta on. Tina also watched in the crowd, watching as her friend and her father battled each other. "Look out, Bass is about to slam you!"

That was true, Bass did a body slam, but Shinta quickly got up and backflipped before he made contact; the crowd kept cheering for more, everyone was getting excited over one fight. "You sure are quick on your feet."

"Well, I've done my best to work on that," Shinta laughed. "Bass, before we go on, I want to ask you... why is it that you keep trying to stop Tina from doing what she wants."

"That's none of your business." Bass said bluntly.

"I know that, but it has to be if I'm gonna keep fighting you!" He retorted.

Bass was silent and unmoving, but it looked like Shinta's words struck a chord inside of him. "If you like, when you tell me... then I'll tell you something I haven't told anyone."

"You first." Bass answered.

"Alright, the truth is... this is the first fight I've ever been in."

"What?"

"Yep, this the first fight I ever got into," Shinta said smiling. "I never really thought I would, but now that I have, I've felt so much new things. An amazing thrill, an adrenaline rush coursing through my body, and my strength increasing with every punch I give and get... this is what a real fight is, and I love every moment of it."

Bass stared into Shinta's eyes, they had a fire of passion, and a strength that was ready to fight. "The reason I kept trying to stop Tina, was to keep my promise to Alicia."

'A promise to mom?' Tina thought

"When Alicia died, I promised her that I'd protect Tina... and turn her into a woman of importance." Bass finished.

Tina had never known about her father's promise, tears were falling from her cheeks without her even knowing. "... Daddy."

"I see now... thank you for telling me," Shinta went back into his stance. "Get ready, because I'm going to win this, not because of the deal we made, but because I want to prove I'm stronger than you!"

Bass smiled and got ready. "Go ahead and try!"

Shinta ran for Bass with an onslaught of punches to his face, he kept going with a spinning kick to his head. Bass finally reacted by grabbing Shinta's foot before he landed to the ground, but Shinta got out by punching the hand that grabbed him. "Ladies and gentleman, this fight is getting more epic by the minute."

"I think Shinta's going to use his chi now." Eliot said.

"You think?" Bunji asked, Hachiko saying the same thing.

'Okay, now's a good time to attack with a final blow.' Shinta thought. 'Remember what Eliot taught you.'

* * *

(Flashback)

"As you might know, chi is the spiritual energy inside a every living thing," Eliot explained. "If you learn how to control your chi, you can use it in many ways, especially as an attack."

"Right, so how do I do that exactly?" Shinta asked

"By the way Hakufu did it, you'll need to focus your chi into your hand, once you do, wait for the right moment to strike." He answered

"So it's like Naruto."

"I guess."

(End Flashback)

* * *

'Alright, this is about the right enough time to do this,' Shinta thought. 'Now focus, place your chi into the palm of your hand.'

Shinta began focusing all his strength into one attack, and after a few seconds, he began to feel a large amount of energy in his right hand. He could see a green light glowing from his hand, ready to be used. 'Okay, this is it.'

"Mou-chan, is that what I think it is?" Hakufu asked

'How'd he learned to do that... and in a short time?' Even Ryomou was surprised.

"Here goes nothing!" Shinta exclaimed

With one final charge, Shinta headed straight at Bass with the chi going for his gut, but something happened; right before he made contact, Shinta's chi suddenly disappeared from his hand, making his attack useless. 'What the!'

Bass didn't know what happened, but he took it as an opprotunity; he punched Shinta in the stomach with full force, then uppercutted him until he fell to the ground. Bass was ready to finish Shinta off, so he jumped off the end of the ring and body slammed him. The blow was too much for Shinta, he couldn't handle the pain anymore, in the end he fell unconscious again. "Oh man, it looks like Shinta is finally out for the count."

"Shichiko, wake up, you can't lose!" Bunji shouted. 'I don't wanna die!'

'Damn... not again... I don't think... I can get up from this.' Shinta thought.

_Do you want strength?_

'What?'

_Do you want strength?_

'Y-Yes... I want strength.'

_Why do you want strength?_

'I want strength to win... to live.'

_Which one is it?_

'I want the strength to live as a fighter!'

_Very well._

"You gave me a good fight kid, but now it's over." Bass said.

"It seems the match is finally over, the winner of the 3rd match is B-"

"This is far from over."

Everyone's attention turned to Shinta as he began to get up, no one could see it, but Ryomou and Hakufu could see what was happening; a powerful energy was erupting from Shinta's body, taking the form of a large green chinese dragon. 'Shinta... he has a dragon too!'

"Whoa, who knew Shichiko had so much power!" Hakufu said, still unaware what all that power was.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to lose here." Shinta explained.

Bass was surprised, he thought he would've saw a smirk from Shinta, but there was nothing he could see; Shinta's hair covered most of his face. "You sure know how to be dramatic, I'll give you that."

"It helps watching anime, but it's time to finish this."

"Whenever you're ready!" Bass retorted

"This is it everyone, this will finally settle it!" The announcer exclaimed.

Bass was the one to attack this time, but his punch was blocked by Shinta's arm; using it as an opprotunity, Shinta stood upside down on Bass' arm. He could see the look in Shinta's eyes, it was more serious than before, but what got his attention was that Shinta's jade eyes had grown slits like a cat. "Surprised... so am I."

Shinta jumped from Bass' arm, spinning in the air and landing at the end of the ring. 'This power... this strength... it's amazing... and it's mine.'

Bass was about to attack, but before he could, he saw that Shinta had disappeared; Bass was slow to react as he felt a searing pain to his stomach, Shinta had punched him with enough force to stop him in his track. "Like I said before, it's time to finish this!"

Shinta grabbed Bass by his shirt and by everyone's amazement, he threw him into the air. "Holy crap!"

"Hey threw Bass so high." Eliot said amazed

As Bass began to fall back down, Shinta's palm was surging with a glowing green energy, it was just like before. "This is it, this is what I had all along... this is my strength!"

Shinta dealt his blow to Bass' back, holding him perfectly in his right hand like he was weightless. The blow was so poweful that it blew Bass shirt and jacket right off. "There, it's finally over."

Everyone watched as Shinta gently placed Bass to the ground. "I don't believe it, the winner here is Shinta Himura!"

The audience cheered louder than they ever did before, it was like a frenzy, but Shinta wasn't paying attention to it at all, he was still amazed at what he had done. 'That power... I can't believe it's mine... but who was that voice from before?'

"Shichiko," Hakufu charged Shinta without notice. "I can't believe how strong you are, I so want to fight you next time!"

"H-Hakufu, y-you're to c-close." It was hard enough for Shinta to keep his cool with Hakufu on top of him, but it was even more difficult with her cleavage pressing his chest. 'I'd be lying if I didn't say I loved this... Uncle Bunji's rubbing off on me.'

"Hakufu, I think you're gonna sufficate him," Ryomou pulled Hakufu off and smiled. "That was pretty impressive, nice work at the end."

"Thanks, to be honest... I'm still surprised that I could do that." Shinta chuckled. 'Seriously...I never did moves like that before.'

"Daddy, are you ok?" Tina ran to her father with concern.

Bass was still alive, though it was hard for him to get up. "I'm alright... you can't keep me down."

"Why didn't you tell me about your promise to mom?" She asked

"It was supposed to be a secret," Bass managed to get back up with Tina's help. "That was possibly the greatest match I ever had, I'm impressed kid."

"Thanks, you were tough, my bruises even have bruises." Shinta replied.

"Shinta, you did it, you're my hero!" Bunji ran ready to hug Shinta, but ended up with a foot to his face.

"No hugging, my ribs can't take it."

"Then how about we head to the bathhouse for your victory." He suggested.

"A bathhouse," Even Hachiko questioned it, but he thought it'd be good for Shinta. "Well, I'm not sure tha-hey!"

"Nonsense, is the least I can do as your uncle, let's go!" Bunji grabbed Shinta and dragged him out the ring.

"Let go... I never said I was going... I'll see you guys tomorrow... thanks for the match Mr. Armstrong!"

"That kid must have one weird family." Bass said.

"I think it's just his uncle." Ryomou replied.

"Aw, I think he's funny." Hakufu said.

"In is own way." Both Tina and Eliot muttered.

Little did Shinta know, there were others who saw his fight, that included three ninjas. "Master Hayate, did you see that?"

"I saw it, what do you think, Ryu?" Asked the man named Hayate.

"He doesn't know about his power," Replied the man named Ryu. "He may get stronger with every fight, making him the most powerful fighter here."

"More powerful than you?"

"Maybe, we'll have to wait and see."

"Ayane, I want you to keep an eye on him." Hayate ordered.

"Yes, master Hayate." With that, the girl named Ayane disappeared.

* * *

(DOATEC's safe house)

"Amazing, such tremendous strength," Donovan couldn't believe the battle he saw, he laughed at the sight. "Shinta Himura, I knew there was something special about you, but I didn't know you held a hidden power inside of you."

"Master Donovon, what shall we do about him." Asked a man in black.

"Nothing, I'm going to watch him more closely."

* * *

To be continued.

This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, I must be getting better at writing.

Shinta: Hey everyone, this is Shinta Himura! Giving you the preview to what the next chapter will be like.

Bunji: And Uncle Bunji's here to help too!"

Shinta: No you're not, now get out while I tell the next chapter.

Bunji: Aw come on, I can help too! Let Uncle Bunji help!

Shinta: Will you shut up so I can tell the next chapter!

Bunji: But I wanna he-!

Shinta: Thanks for shutting him up, Hachiko. Now then, next time: Ryomou vs La Mariposa: The Diva vs The Butterfly!

Bunji: See ya soon!


End file.
